Hollyleaf's Journey
by Driftstar-Leader of TreeClan
Summary: We all know Hollyleaf killed Ashfur, and dissapeared in the tunnels, but what if she survived, and how do Lionblaze and Jayfeather react to her mysterious dissapearance?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Ashfur's Death

A/N:

Hey guys! This is my first story on fanfiction, but I think it will turn out pretty good. This will be a what-if story: What if Hollyleaf had survived in the tunnels? R&R!

SUMMARY: Hollyleaf falls into the tunnels and, eventually, finds her way out. Lionblaze knows she is still alive and goes on a quest to find her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, the Erin's do

Hollyleaf ran through the woods, dodging trees and leaping over boulders in a blind rage. She hated Ashfur! She wasn't going to let him reveal Squirrelflight's and Leafpool's secret at the gathering!

Finally she emerged from the trees next to Windclan's border. There was Ashfur, staring across the border. He didn't notice Hollyleaf, and she was lying downwind of him. She crept forward very slowly, and then leaped.

She landed square on his back, and he yelped in surprise.

"Hollyleaf?" He hissed.

"Who else would it be mousebrain? She replied, a hint of amusement in her meow. Ashfur should have chosen his last words more carefully.

She dug her claw into his flank, ripping his fur. Ashfur yowled and Hollyleaf let go of his fur. He stumbled backwards. She used that moment to lunge for his neck, and sank her teeth in deep.

The struggle he gave slowly stopped and he lay limp in the grass.

Hollyleaf licked the blood off her paws and wondered what to do with the body. She couldn't just leave it there; it had her scent all over it. The river flowed next to her and gave her an idea. She dragged Ashfur's unmoving body over to the river. The body moved fast at first, but then got caught on a branch. Hollyleaf waded out into the water and prodded Ashfur's body onward and a current swept it away.

Hollyleaf padded away, hoping she would never see Ashfur again. She was glad he was gone and her mother's secret would be safe. At the same time, she felt worried. What if Starclan never forgave her? Before, she had never thought of doing anything to break the warrior code. Now she had killed a cat! Hollyleaf pushed the thought away. She was glad she killed Ashfur. He had deserved to die.

Hollyleaf suddenly heard voices behind her.

"Thunderclan!" she gasped, and dove into the nearest bush that would hide her.

"I'm so excited for tonight's Gathering!" Hollyleaf heard Cloudtail mew.

"So am I!" Brightheart replied.

Suddenly, Cloudtail stiffened.

"I think I smell…Hollyleaf? Yes, definitely Hollyleaf. Everyone has been looking for her! I'd better tell Firestar." He padded away.

"Cloudtail, wait for me!" Brightheart exclaimed, before chasing after him.

Hollyleaf sighed in relief and slowly backed away, for she could hear more cats coming.

Suddenly, the ground gave way beneath her and she yelped in surprise. She tumbled down a steep slope and landed on soft dirt, dazed.

Then, there was a rumbling above her head. A clump of earth landed right in front of her. Another clump landed on her head, then her tail, and soon it was practically raining dirt!

Hollyleaf tried to leap away, but then the whole patch of earth gave way, landing right on her back. Hollyleaf yowled as pain shot up her spine, and then she blacked out.

Firestar trudged through the woods, leading his clan to the Gathering. He was puzzled. Both Hollyleaf and Ashfur had disappeared right before they had left.

Suddenly, Cloudtail rushed up to him and started blurting.

"Firestar, Firestar! I've scented Hollyleaf! She's near the Shadowclan border!"

Firestar held up his tail, signaling to the clan to stop. "Hollyleaf has been scented near the Shadowclan border! We must go back!"

Firestar ran back the way they came. After a bit of a pause, the rest of the clan followed.

At the border, Firestar followed Hollyleaf's scent to the tunnels. He prodded the heap of dirt at the entrance to the tunnel

"Her scent ends here!" he yowled to Lionblaze, who was searching nearby.

Lionblaze sprinted over. "Where is she?"

Firestar pointed with his tail to the pile of dirt.

"Hollyleaf, Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze called "can you hear me?" He pawed at the earth and let out a low, sad yowl.

"I'm so sorry." Firestar breathed

AN: so, how'd ya like it? Sorry if it was kind of short. Please review! For a while, the only three perspectives will be Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather. I'll update ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

Hollyleaf's Journey

Ch.2 Tunnels

A/N:

Wow, it's been a long time! Sorry, it's hard to find time to update stories with school and all, but I'll try to find more time from now on. SPOILER ALERT: Now, if you've read The Forgotten Warrior, then I'm sure you know that Hollyleaf IS alive! =D

That doesn't mean I'll discontinue this story, but I will change the summary. I know the beginning and the end of Hollyleaf's Journey; it's just a matter of what comes in between. Also, the Erin's are coming out with an e-reader book called Hollyleaf's Story. I plan on reading it, but this story will be about what I think happened. So, enough of my rambling: Chapter Two!

Hollyleaf opened her eyes warily. Did that really just happen? Did she really kill Ashfur and fall in a tunnel? She shook her head, hoping she could open her eyes to find it was all a dream, yet she knew what she had just experienced was real. She was a murderer! "StarClan forgive me," she whispered. She attempted to get up, but she realized her hind legs were trapped beneath the fallen earth. "No!" Hollyleaf struggled, but her legs wouldn't come loose.

A small movement ahead caught her eye. It was hard to see in the tunnels, but she was sure she saw something. A small pebble rolled her way, and fear welled up in Hollyleaf's chest.

"Hello?" she called, struggling to keep her voice firm, not wanting any of her fear to show through in her voice. "I could use some help over here, if you're willing…" her voice trailed away as the air around her got colder, and a small breeze blew in her fur.

"H-hello?" Hollyleaf's voice was a small whisper as she repeated herself, wondering who this strange presence could be.

She felt teeth close around the scruff of her neck, and the mysterious being began to drag her backwards.

"Huh?" Hollyleaf gasped as she felt the earth around her shifting, and she tried her best not to cry out. "Who are you? What are you doing?" Hollyleaf let out a small yelp as a chunk of dirt landed on her head. "You're going to make this tunnel fall on top of us!"

"Relax, young one," came a gentle, hushed reply. "This tunnel is strong enough to hold up while I do my work.

Hollyleaf tried not to laugh. 'Young one?' She was probably older than they were! Suddenly, her hind legs moved forward a mouse-length, and then another, until finally… she was free!

"Thank You!" Hollyleaf cried. "But, who are you?" She inhaled deeply, trying to pick up a scent. It wasn't ThunderClan scent, or any of the other Clans. It smelled solely of damp earth and the rocky walls of the tunnels; their scent could almost go unnoticed. She squinted in the darkness, trying to make out a shape. She could see the figure of the cat, but she couldn't make out any features. "Who are you?" she asked for the third time.

There was a patter of paws on the rocky ground.

"Hey, wait!" Hollyleaf exclaimed. "I just want to know your name!" She struggled to her paws and attempted to chase after the strange cat, only to cry out in pain when her hind legs collapsed under her. "No, no NO!" Hollyleaf cursed under her breath, before calling out feebly "Come back!"

Hollyleaf twisted her head to give her legs a few licks. "What's wrong with you?" she mewed. "Work!" She tried again to stand, and made it up this time, but her hind legs were still wobbly. She took a few paces forwards and collapsed again. Hollyleaf let out a frustrated cry and wailed "Come back!"

"You may leave now." Jayfeather dismissed Foxleap, who had just encountered a porcupine, resulting in several spines stuck in various places along Foxleap's pelt. He had applied a poultice to stop infection, and ordered him to rest for awhile. As Foxleap's scent trailed away, it was replaced by a new one: Lionblaze.

"Why are you here?" Jayfeather asked. Although he didn't mind talking to his brother about things like the prophecy, which was getting more and more mysterious, all he really wanted to do right now was sit alone, and let thoughts of Hollyleaf drift through his mind.

"It's about Hollyleaf," Lionblaze meowed.

Jayfeather sighed. "Lionblaze, you know there's nothing you can do," his next words were choked out "She's gone."

Lionblaze bowed his head. "I… I don't think she's… dead. Yet."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Lionblaze whispered. "But I've decided to go and look for her myself."

Jayfeather's head shot up. "You can't!"

"And just why not?"

"Because, Lionblaze, Firestar has already sent out multiple search parties, a few cats have attempted to dig out the tunnel, and-…"

"I don't care!" Lionblaze yowled, before lying in the dirt next to Jayfeather's nest. "I just want Hollyleaf to come back!"

Jayfeather moved over to Lionblaze and licked his ear comfortingly. "I know Lionblaze. I do too."

A/N:

Anyone have any idea who Hollyleaf's savior is? Please Review!


End file.
